Who sent them to kill us?
by Cat Sauce
Summary: After Steven broke up with May she decided to go into a bar, soon after she met a man named Archie who was there to meet someone but turns out to be a setup and almost killed the both of them the next day Archie proposed to find the person who sent them and retrieve what's rightfully his with the help of his crew and trainers from different regions that may face different obstacles
1. I understand

Hey guys so I had this account for two years, and I thought I should use this, this story was actually in...well I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say it but I'll give you a hint: Orange, and if you guessed right my username will be Catsauce, I'll explain later but please enjoy the story I know it doesn't look good but I appreciate if you can give me some constructive criticism.

* * *

Today is a special day for May, she woke up from a nap really happy she could really feel the evening air passing through her she looked outside her window and admired the scenery of what little root town could offer. She could see some Altarias flying by she noticed that their fluffy wings add good accent in the dark beautiful sky, the grass was swaying to the east, and a beautiful pond that she can see through the horizon was sparkling there's nothing more she could ask for but the beautiful setting of her home.

As she finished, she walked to her closet and opened it, there were a lot of options to pick as her dress for this night, she couldn't decide, but she would like to pick something simple but elegant.

"How about this one Tricky?" She showed a light blue colored cocktail dress to her starter pokèmon: A Sceptile. Her Sceptile was really loyal and strong it would always chase down people who would bump her accidentally or people who would make her cry, May would try her best to stop her fellow companion but it would always get it's way.

Tricky tilted it's head and then nodded lightly with a gentle smile.

"Hmm." May posed with the dress and making her final judgement. "...yeah it's beautiful, I really like how it glisters." She approached Tricky and hugged him giving him thanks.

May rushed to the bathroom to change while her Sceptile waits for her.

She looked at the wall clock it's 6:35 pm crap she's gonna be late, she promised that she'll be there earlier. She ran downstairs and hugged her parents without saying any word but a simple wave.

Rustboro city...well it doesn't really look like a city but-that's what they call it although the city is indoors, it might take you awhile to be familiar with which way you have to go.

It seems like a labyrinth in here but small rather than Lumiose city in Kalos which is so big that you have no choice but to ride a car to get to your destination, but anyway, May went outside at Rustboro's quadrangle she walked gracefully while putting some small makeup on her face-not too crazy, but light.

As she continued she felt a small poke on her bare arms, May turned her head sand saw a young, tall gentleman with a sliver hair.

"Hey May, we got here at the same time didn't we?" The fellow man stared at May's eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hey, I thought that I would be late, but thank Arceus you found me. So shall we?" May grabbed Steven's arm to lead him to the most expensive restaurant that they both agreed on: The Ludicolo seafood restaurant, they sell the best salmon out of all region.

But Steven didn't move. "Actually I want to talk to you." He pointed a bench by the perimeter and they both walked towards it.

"Have a seat." Steven held May's hand until she sat down. May was getting nervous on what Steven would say but she would block those negative thoughts into positive once ."Maybe he's just setting the mood on, or maybe he'll introduce me with a gift, it is our 10th date so why not make it special." Her hands were sweating, she clutched on the wooden bars of the bench tightly while Steven finally sat down and smelled the fresh air.

He inhaled and let out a big exhale. "May..." Steven paused and closed his eyes he gave himself a minute until he built up his confidence to already say it.

"We've been in this relationship for about 18 months and for the past... 2 months I supposed? I've been wondering where our relationship would be going-I didn't thought about it in a bad way, it's just, all this responsibilities I have to take care off and even though I'm not the champion anymore since Brendan is already taking my place I still have to do this, and that and what else this region could hand out to me, and it's been tough times , hell I even have to travel to Johto to do my geology work and also to deliver some parts to Sinnoh." Again he stopped to see May shedding tears, Steven cupped her face with his two hands and wiped away her tears.

"Look I hope you understand, I'm really sorry, I don't want seeing myself rejecting you in the future because right there I'll be a total mess, I'll have no sleep, just work and-"

"I understand. Truly I do, thank you for opening up to me." With those words Steven got up and kissed her on her lips one last time without continuing the conversation any further. "Thanks to you too May." Steven hugged May with a pat on the back and walked backwards slowly with his final words. "Hope we could still be in touch."

May just nodded. As his shadow faded back inside Mauville city.

* * *

Okay, I posted this story here just so I could share my story obviously and I feel bad for just making this account collect dust, and I'll be putting up the next chapters right away. hope you like it leave some positive feed back please.


	2. Aren't you

Chapter two yay...not anyway just gonna say if you're willing to be my beta reader (If that's gonna happen.) Feel free to tell me I really need one.

* * *

May felt bummed about what happened between them, she really understands what Steven is facing right now...I guess it's for the best she thought, she stood up not knowing what to do she stared at the restaurant that they were about to go in but it didn't end to well.

Next to it was a bar called the: The drunken Clamperl, wait should she or...no? May's heart was beating fast; she's having a dilemma, maybe, no, yes? Yes! No. Ugh...She can't process her thoughts; May took her first step and stopped "Stop it May! Go and treat yourself don't ever come home empty handed. Just fucking...WOMAN up bitch!" She walked forward full with self-assurance.

She was retarded by a huge muscular guy wearing casual clothing retarded her.

"Trainer card please." The big guy said straight forward.

Luckily May has a revised trainer card so if she fells a little bit "down" she could enter bars like this and get a little ''buoyant" that's how she likes to call it, who knew May could be this daring.

May opened up her purse and rummaged through her stuff until she already got a hold of her 'trainer card.' "Here ya go sir." She gave the card to the bouncer and the bouncer examined the I.D, it seems off to him, he keeps comparing the 1x1 picture to her, she really looks young in the age off...23 WOW!

"Ugh..." The bouncer returned her card and let her pass. Works every time.

May opened the door and heard a chime as she finally entered, the smell of smoke made her cough, she ventilated the smoke with her hands until her sight got more clearer to see some people having conversations with one another, the smell of beer made her nauseous.

She proceeded to sit on a stool, in front was the counter table she gestured the attention of the bartender.

"Hello welcome to the drunken Clamperl what to fuck do you want?" The female bartender said.

May was stunned on how the bartender reacted. Wait doesn't she look familiar? With her blonde hair, her fierce look. She has to be someone that May knows.

"Aren't you?" May squinted a little bit. "Yes it's you: Cynthia, right?"

May waited, "Cynthia" was sweating. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah it's me what about it?" So it is Cynthia.

"What are you doing here at Hoenn?" May was star struck.

She watched Cynthia tighten her ponytail and straightened her uniform before she could speak.

"Just stuff."

"Yeah but-"

"Look are we gonna order something or ask 100 questions 'cause I don't have all day" May was interfered.

Cynthia's patience was running thick, one more question about why she's here in Hoenn and she swears to Arceus that she'll kick this girl out _literally_.

"Sorry for being rude. I'll just have the-a, some lemonade please...on the rocks?" May felt embarrassed really bad.

The bartender quickly fixed her a drink with a mean glare. May didn't dare to look back.

The door made a chimed again, who could that be? May looked to right and saw yet another muscular guy but this time he's wearing a suit, his hair was black, also his beard, a noticeable X mark can be seen on the center of his face, and his skin was a chestnut like color.

"Here's your drink." Cynthia placed down a plastic coaster that was shaped into a Pokèball (Nice touch by the way.) And served her drink as she was about to entertain the next customer.

The man with the suit sat next to May, she first noticed his eyes they were intimidating, and his scent was rich in lavender.

"Welcome to the drunken Clamperl what the fuck do you want?" The bartender repeated her greeting.

The man didn't speak; he just showed an ordinary blue card. And Cynthia automatically got the message

"Oh, just give me sec." Cynthia brought out bottles of liquor; May never heard off, her hands worked rapidly, she tossed some bottled and catched them with style.

Cynthia finally poured in the last drop of liquor in the shaker, and capped it back on.

She shook the metal container with enough speed for the liquid to combine, she poured it into martini glass and attended it to the man.

May's face was in awe; she couldn't stop staring at the guy, the guy stared back.

"Oh crap!" May jumped

"The name's Archie." He held his hand out for May to shake.

She couldn't say 'no' for an answer. "I'm May." She accepted his...shady welcome.

"I can tell that you just snuck in here, you're pretty young to be here you know." Archie alleged.

May knew that this would get her into trouble she tried to think of a reason. "I, uh..."

"Hmph don't worry, when I was at your age I did the same thing." He tapped May's head lightly. "Girls could get crazy sometimes."

May was silent she shouldn't say another word.

"Say what are you doing in place like this?" Archie took a sip of his drink, he made a sour look after, the drink might be strong She believed.

"Nothing just, doing me." She giggled. "How about you?'

May did the same thing and took a sip of her Lemonade but without the sour look.

"I'm going to do some negotiating with this guy." Archie answered.

"Might be some serious business." She added.

"Yeah it is-speak of the devil here he comes." They both looked at the door and a fellow went in with a briefcase on his hands.

* * *

Looks like shit I have to be honest but I put all my effort so I'll give myself a pat in the back anyway I'm gonna do chapter 3 and it will be bloddy and more stupid so yah bye.


	3. The drunken Clamperl shootout

Sorry for posting stories really early anyway enjoy.

* * *

"Good evening." The strange man sat down and placed his briefcase on his lap.

Cynthia said hi to the customer with her trashy sentence, it was getting annoying.

"No, I'm driving." He excused himself.

"Alright." She left them both alone to do their business, Archie turned away from May to face his friend next to him.

"You got the stuff that I need?" He asked.

"Yeah." Archie opened up his coat and ran his hands to grab a violet stone with holes.

_That's odd_May admired the violet stone it was ominous.

Before the man could grab it Archie pulled it back.

"Where's my stone first?" What stones are they talking about? Steven would be interested to hear this conversation for sure if he didn't left May alone.

The man was silent, his face had no expression. Archie and May heard something, something like a helicopter would sound like.

"You son of a bitch!" Archie was punched in the face and the stone that they were in subject to was snatched and the man ran. Everyone was screaming at the bar, May looked outside the glass windows connected to the cushion seat area, and saw 50 individuals with the same uniform with a letter G on the center, pointing guns at their direction.

"Shit!" Archie grabbed May by the waist and tossed themselves behind the counter. Glasses were heard shattering, bottles of alcohol breaking and soaking May and Archie's clothes.

People are ducking their heads escaping from the hail of bullets. No one got hurt but the guns are still aimed at their main target.

"Why are they shooting at us." She cried. She saw Cynthia crouching back to the employees room.

"I knew that that this would happen." He said and waved a pistol out.

The entrance door was smashed and one of the goons came to check on them.

Archie blew his head off. "Hold this." He gave the pistol to May.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

"Just shoot."

"What!"

Archie swiftly unbuckled the corpse's rifle from its sling, followed by its magazines.

"This should be enough." A ricochet hit the liquor shelf.

"Archie!" May shouted. Archie stood up and shot some bullets at the enemies and got down. "Why won't you help me?" He looked at May shaking.

"I never held a gun before nor shot someone."

"Well it's either kill or be killed." Archie declared.

"But-"

"Okay shooting 101: Don't pull the trigger _squeeze_the trigger, aim and then squeeze the trigger."

" I don't wanna get shot." More bullets were digging into the wooden counter.

"I'll take a bullet for you now let's do this or we'll end up dead." Archie encouraged May a little more, to the point she was ready.

"Let's kill these mofos" May made a barbaric yawp and hopped out firing. She took 7 down. They are all starting to get in.

Archie dragged May out to find a new cover.

They both turned the square porcelain table and shielded themselves.

"Out of ammo." May announced.

Archie spurted out a few more bullets and shot more enemies. He investigated their dead bodies and slid a new rifle to May with it's magazines.

"Keep shooting!" Archie was face to face with the army, May came to the rescue and went all Rambo. Archie assisted her.

"Ahh!" Archie was shot in the waist.

"Archie!" May pulled him to safety, and checked the wound.

"Worry about me later. Let's finish them." He went back up to his feet and chased down some more foes.

The remaining of them signaled to retreat and already got what they wanted. They were left alone in the bar that was destroyed.

May walked out of their hiding place, every step she made, she heard a crack from the shattered glass.

"I can't believe that this happened." She exclaimed. She saw Archie walking with his left arm covering his fresh wound.

"Agh." He cried out.

"Easy now...Archie wha-,what will you do now?" May took his left arm to position himself.

"First I have to take you home, you're not safe, second I'll get my blue orb, and third...I'm gonna kill the guy who sent them."

* * *

Hey! did chapter three review it please, more shootings to come!


	4. Oh no he didn't

This will be a long one so here.

* * *

They went to the parking lot, underneath Mauville City.

"Get in." He opened the door for May. Archie's car was really classy, it was grey, slick, and shiny.

"Seatbelt on, we don't want you breaking your pretty face now do we?" May put on her seatbelt and Archie reversed out. May was quite she still couldn't get over about what happened.

They were about to descent upwards until May saw a familiar face.

"Wait-hold on." Archie stopped.

May waited to see a silver haired boy, she was glad to see him peacefully.

"Wait!" May's face was in disgust. "Is that a...a GIRL!" She saw Steven assisting a fair skinned toned GIRL! With a red skirt, a white hat, and a blue tank top.

"She's even wearing leg warmers! Who the FUCK! Wears leg warmers in Hoenn, it's a tropical region bitch!" Archie was just staring at May ranting.

"I can run them over for you if you want." He offered.

"No...not...not...n-" May was going to break into tears. "He told me that he has a lot of responsibilities to take care off...he just made up that stupid excuse..." May wiped her tears and wept more.

Archie felt bad, there's a girl crying next to him, he has to do something. He sighed and drove in front of them.

_I'll take care of this son of a bitch._ Archie pulled down the door glass.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"May I help you sir?" Steven bowed down to see Archie.

**BANG!**㈐5

Archie shot Steven's car a few times and drove off fast.

"Fuck you and your car!" Giving Steven the middle finger.

May could hear Steven shouting in anger and the girl crying for help. She took her face out of her palm and peered at Archie with a smile on his face.

"Did you just do that?" She was in disbelief. May slowly giggled until it turned into a laugh.

"You really just did that! That will teach him not to fuck it up!" She continued laughing.

"Well he made you cry." Archie's face turned red.

They continued their way to May's home.

May was enjoying the ride seeing a little bit of the ocean, she hasn't seen any interesting stuff in Archie's car actually, and besides May had her eye on his glove box, maybe just a little pick won't hurt. May opened the latch and saw Pokèballs, why did he left it here inside?

"Let me ask you something, Archie." She wondered.

"What is it?" Archie wanted to hear it.

"Well, I know you're a Pokèmon trainer but- why didn't you sent out a Pokèmon to help us?"

"Pokèmon gets shot, trust me." Archie was straight forward to May.

"Even if they use healing moves it still won't work, and you might be wondering 'what about when they battle, they can take a special attack' well it's different from ours, we have guns for crying out loud, it's an instant kill for them. Steel types? You can just blow them up with a bazooka, you know what I'm saying?"

Archie's explanation wasn't that clear but had a little effort, May got what he was saying.

"Where do you live by the way?" Archie was going to make a turn.

"I live in little root town." May pointed out the direction of the road that leads them there.

"Oh I know that place." He stirred to the left side of the road.

The car was slowing down to May's house, her parents might be mad at her if she comes in, especially his father.

"You stay here while, while I try to explain myself." She said.

"Sure I'll wait." Archie went out and opened the door for May. (Such a gentle man.)

May knocked three times and waited for her mother or father to open it.

"Explain." Her father sighed.

"I had too much fun with Steven, that I forgot what time it is." She looked at her Pokènav, it was 2:45 am, whoops.

"What do you mean fun?" Her father's brows curled.

"Dad! Get you head out of the gutter." May's face went all red. "Just let me in."

"And who's that?" He pointed to Archie.

"He's..." May saw Archie waved at her from the distance. "My friend..."

"Well isn't it nice of him to give you a ride back home most likely at this hour." He waved back to Archie.

"Is it okay now to come in? I'm really tired you know." May growled.

"How about your friend it's really late, and I bet he's tired as well." May's father suggested. (Probably a worst suggestion.)

"Norman! Who's at the door?" A yell was heard.

"It's May! She has a friend who will be staying for the night!" He yelled back.

"Okay! Okay! He can stay for the love of Arceus let me in!" Norman let May passed.

"Hey you there, you coming?" He shouted.

Archie was confused, he's not sure if he should stay, but then again the girl needed protection for the night, who know what might happen to her or her family. He accepted the offer and went in.

"Uh, thanks sir." He bowed.

"Hmp, maybe we could hangout and have a drink, I'm pretty sure you're still not tired." Norman said.

"Sure, but I would like to freshen up first sir." Archie rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure why not, you can sleep at May's room." Norman replied.

Norman isn't that type of father who is too much protective to May when it comes to boys, he believes that she can take care of herself as a strong and independent woman, he even sent her to practice wing chun and muay thai with Brendan's Blaziken.

Archie went in to May's room, suddenly a huge reptile attacked him from nowhere.

"What are you doing here I'm changing!" May was covering her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Archie pushed away Sceptile, and tried to get out, May threw a pillow at him, "Ouch!" It accidentally hit his stomach.

"Oh shit. Archie!" She rushed towards him. "I'm so sorry."

Archie frantically unbuttoned his shirt, his bullet wound was swelling, he barely noticed having one when they took off.

"I need to get this bullet out." Archie continued taking off his suit. May was standing there admiring his chiseled body.

"May? May!" She was alerted. "Why are you still there with your underwear on? Go get me a knife of some sort, and whiskey, you have whiskey right?" He sat down to a mirror and looked at his wound.

"Yeah I'll be back." May had to go even with her get up, her father won't mind. (Or will he?) She went downstairs and opened the kitchen's drawer, inside she found a butter knife.

_This would do._May then opened the top left cupboard where her dad keeps his intoxicating drinks. May has to be quite, she doesn't want to get caught. Her father was just sitting there watching TV. (This early?) She steadied her hand and carefully grabbed the whiskey bottle's neck.

There was no time to grab a glass, Archie has to drink it straight from the bottle.

"What are you doing with my whiskey May?" She heard her father's voice. May stood up still holding the whiskey and quickly hid the butter knife at her back.

"May, me and your mother expect you not to drink alcohol until you are twenty-one." Norman tapped his foot on the floor.

"But dad it's for Archie."

"Really now? We're about to drink you know. And why are you in your underwear, Parading it in front of Archie?"

May will erupt any sooner her dad just won't budge and Archie is in pain.

"Dad please understand Archie went into a very serious break-up and he feels really sad, and, and he doesn't want you seeing him like this, so he wants to get a head start." May was a genius (Sort of.) but it's really funny how she just implemented her break-up with Steven and made up a story with a different character.

"Oh...I didn't knew he had a sensitive side." Norman said

"May! agh!" Archie's voice was heard. "Dad I have to go he's going to do something crazy if he doesn't drink up.

"Sure just tell him I'm waiting."

May went back to her room and saw Archie sitting down on her bed inspecting his waist, Sceptile was standing next beside him minding his own business.

"Archie here." May gave him the essentials.

Archie popped open the bottle and drank a little bit, he's going to use the knife next. May wasn't sure if she should see this or not.

He poured whiskey on his wound, and swallowed the pain. May covered her eyes but at the same time took a little peek, she's not going to barf but she has this feeling where in her body feels all jell-o.

Archie took the knife and inserted it in, his breathing was heavy, with all his strength, he wedged out the bullet without taking a break.

"Huff." He sighed and threw the bullet in to the trash bin. he lied down and just chugged the whole bottle. (Good thing it was cheap whiskey.)

May saw Archie's waist smeared in blood, it's still bleeding. May went inside her bathroom and looked at her medicine cabinet and found a bandage, to dress his wound.

"Here let me dress your wound." May said. she helped Archie to elevate, and wrapped the bandage with the right amount of tightness. May still noticed his body, the way he smells, it was so sweet for a type of guy like him.

"My dad is waiting for you downstairs by the way."

"I'll be there, just go get dressed, and rest." Archie left the bottle on May's bed.

May didn't feel that much embarrassed any more, maybe she found a new friend.

* * *

Don't mind these it's I posted this from my other account in...yeah I got really tired of editing so I'll leave it here.

Hey guys I've been out for a little why, 'cause it was our finals, but it's finally over, by the way I was caught cheating but don't worry I got this, I will be updating more stories sooner and I hope you are enjoying this story in a way, thing will get interesting in future chapters. (Hopefully.)

UPDATE!  
I will be continuing the story after doing some unfinished business like the clearance for my school, catching up with some videos from Stacyplays and finishing the book: Dorothy must Die.

I recommend you guys to read that book it's really amazing, twisted, and intense! I would also recommend for you youtube lovers to visit the channel Stacyplays she is a loving person, she loves dogs, and minecraft, she also plays non minecraft games like: Shelter 1 and 2, Never alone, Gravity ghost, The long dark (It's in hiatus for now.) and Tri.


	5. The talk

Anyone watches the talk?

* * *

Archie was sitting down with Norman, he tried to hide the bullet hole on his clothes the best he can.

Norman had already prepared bottles of beer for them at their coffee table.

Archie sat down on the couch. "So Archie how did you meet May?" Norman asked while opening a his drink.

"Well we go way back I was one of her...classmate in preschool." Archie lied

"Oh so you used to live in Johto. Wow where there?" Norman asked again wanting to know more about Archie in depth.

"I live in..." Archie didn't knew what to say, he never visited that place, but he did recall visiting Kanto and he knows for sure that Kanto's land is connected to Johto.

"I actually live in Kanto at...Cerulean city." It was a fitting excuse since he himself is a water type trainer and the Cerulean gym leader uses water type too.

"Hahaha! I bet you have to wake up really early as a little boy." Norman said. "You poor thing hahaha!" He continued. "You're a tough guy good thing you trained your body as a child it's really cold in Kanto when you're in the middle of the morning. You're way better than May's boyfriend."

"Steven?" Archie answered, does Norman hate Steven? He thought.

"Yeah. Met that guy before?"

"Yeah he looks well dressed." Archie did noticed...well before he shot his car.

"I just don't like that guy, he may look presentable but I don't think he's that faithful."

"Me too there is something off about him." And it was true Steven is an unfaithful son of a bitch who broke May's heart.

"You know Archie, you could be a better boyfriend than him, you're strong and I'm sure you can protect her." Norman looked at Archie who was suddenly taken aback.

"Bu-but Steven is the perfect guy for May he's Smart, and also he's strong too." Archie defended the silvered hair guy.

"He's not that tough without his Pokèmon, he won't even survive without them."

"Again he's a smart guy, he'll make it without being tough."

"Screw being smart or strong. The real way in surviving is just...to adapt."

"Adapt..." Norman sent Archie into thinking.

_Adapt? Is that really how you survive? Just to adapt? This guy maybe old be he's a wise father._

_"_Yeah...I guess you're right, I'll keep that in mind." Archie took a nip of his beer.

"I really hope May opens her eye someday and just know that the real guy for her is here inside my house." Archie knew he was referring to him, hi didn't say anything he just blushed.

May was lying on her bed now with her white Skitty pajamas, while Sceptile was sleeping on his medium size bed in the corner with some greenery surrounding him just to feel like he's still part of nature.

May checked her phone it's aready 3:43 am why can't she sleep she asked herself a lot of times was it Steven and his new girl or was it the shootout that happened back in the bar.

Her phone rang, and there was a message, from Steven. May tried not to open the message after what he did to her, still a message won' bother her a little bit. The message reads:

_Hey how are you? Sorry awhile ago I really hope you're not mad at me I still care for you and you know that, also sorry if I woke you up in the middle of the morning, doing some researching by the way I hope you'll be happy._

"That's bullshit." She swore and threw her phone away landing on the soft carpeting of her room.

_Probably he's researching with his new girlfriend._

May leaned to the left and closes her eyes and dozed off.

Meanwhile Archie and Norman are already getting to know each other Archie knew that Norman was a gym leader not too far from here and he uses normal type Pokèmons.

"Archie I know you've been looking out for my girl for awhile now and I would like you too do me a favor and babysit her for the mean time." Norman said.

Archie was speechless and his body suddenly twitched backward, him? Babysitting May? He can't, he has to deny but the girl is in danger his mind fought with him and besides she'll be dead by the minute he leaves this house since the girl was identified as a suspect connected to Archie when the shootout happened maybe the people who attacked them leaves no evidence behind, he's not sure if May's family is safe either. Should he?

"I know you're thinking about it but please she's my precious little girl, she can look out for herself I know but I need someone I could escort her while we are away." Norman pleaded for Archie to agree.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Me and my wife are going into a cruise ship and we'll be away for four months in a half we'll be visiting all the regions Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Each region we'll be staying there for five days, we already packed up and I'll be leaving about 5:00 am."

"That's a little bit long don't you think? And I have a job."

"We'll give you extra money for you and May's expenses, she may be handful but she won't cause any trouble I promise, I would like to bring her but...me and wife we need some alone time, I've been gone from the family for three years and I think she misses some action...if you know what I mean." Norman winked at him.

"I do, but..." Archie was trying to make up his mind but it was too hard for him to much burden he lost the stupid stone, he needs to retrieve the stone that he was looking for, and now he needs to babysit May? That's too much. But if it's a person's life that he's dealing with also...he has to protect the girl.

"Fine I'll look after her and try my best not to make a single scratch on her." Archie finally made his mind.

"That-a-boy see you are much better than Steven he's a puny guy that I can't rely on."

Archie took the compliment. Both of them enjoyed their talk with each other until an hour had passed by.

"Well Archie you're a great man, let's pack up I have to take a power nap after this you can sleep at our guess room, next to out room, a futon is already prepared also some clothes." Norman grabbed his litter and proceeded to the kitchen.

As everything was clean they say their both goodnights and both went upstairs. Before Norman entered his room he made his final reminder. "Hey I hope you get a chance with May." He closed the door leaving Archie alone in the hall.

Archie took a small peek at May in her room she was sleeping soundly. He gradually closed the door and went to the guest room he changed his clothes and collapsed at his futon.

* * *

Again don't mind these.

Hey guys hope you like the chapter even though there wasn't too much action it's really hard to prep this you know? No wonder I'm a slow reader 'cause I'm more focused when it's time for action not conversation like this ironically. Still not finish with my boom: Dorothy must die, since again I'm a slow reader. I wish you guys are listening to some music that I added on top if that even works sorry if some of them are too old I really like listening to old music passing through the 80's at least so yeah.

UPDATE:  
I just updated the first part of the chapter sorry.


	6. He can't come

Here.

* * *

May woke up from her alarm clock and wiped her eyelids, Sceptile greeted her with a bark. "Good morning Tricky." She greeted as she stretched her body. She could smell something cooking.

"I think mom's cooking let's go." May stood up and did her morning routine in her bathroom. She grabbed her phone that she threw on the ground awhile ago, May checked if there were any new emails, none.

Archie was cooking some bacons and eggs in their kitchen he doesn't have any experience cooking he would always just eat outside, but he guessed that it doesn't happen here in this family.

"You're still here?" May said accompanied with Sceptile who was growling behind her. Archie was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and also a plain gray jogger pants his hair was shaggy.

"You're dad made me stay, remember?" Archie reported still focusing at May's breakfast cooking.

"Well, where are they?" She sat down in dining area and checked her other email on her Pokènav.

"They're away for three months."

"What!" May turned around to face Archie's back he was relaxed telling her. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know but for know I'm babysitting your ass." Archie was about to finish cooking, he grabbed a plate and a fork and delivered it to May who was still looking at him.

"Here." Archie placed the plate on the table. The Bacon looked _too_crispy and it was burnt really burnt. And the eggs were...fine at least. Archie went back to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Ugh, the bacon looks..."May tested the texture of the bacon with her fork."Burnt."

"Well you have to eat." Archie said exploring the fridge.

"Where did they go Archie?" May took a small bite of her burnt bacon.

"They said they were going on a cruise ship exploring all the region."

"But why you?"

"Because you're in danger and if I leave you alone you'll be dead."

"Is is because of what happened yesterday?"

"Pretty much, yes." Archie gave a glass of water while he opened a bottle of beer.

"Beer? In the morning?" May said.

"I'll eat a piece toast later." Archie went to the living room which isn't too far from the living room, he grabbed the remote that was lying on the couch and opened the television. He sat down afterwards.

May's heart was hurt a little bit hearing that her parents leaving her without even telling her, but at least she could go home late all the time, she's sure that they'll call.

"May finish up your food, we'll be going somewhere." He said

"Where are we going."

"Just finish."

Archie continued surfing the channel until he found the morning news.

"Breaking news, there was a shootout yesterday at The drunken Clamperl, two people: A man and a woman fight for their lives as bandits trash the area-"

May finished her breakfast and plunked the dishes at the dishwasher.

"What's are you watching?" May walked to the living room Archie didn't answer but leaned forward to pay attention.

"After the shootout police came in to the scene." The news report caught the attention of May, the news continued and played the footage where May and Archie was covering themselves behind the wooden counter.

"This footage show the Man and the Woman shooting their way to survival as the bandits busted open the door luckily after the shootout no one was declared injured or hurt, police are still trying their best to find out who were the people who terrorized the bar and the two people who fought back." May was horrified when she saw herself not because of the situation that she was in but her for parents who might see this. The next scene of the news report shows the manager ranting about the damage that was cost inside...while Cynthia was at the back waving a sign saying: 'Hey mom I'm on TV.'

May went in front of the television and closed it. "Okay enough of that, I hope my parents doesn't see this."

"They won't I bet they're still driving." He assured her.

"Ohh this is bad, this is bad, but what if my neighbors see this...what if Brendan sees this?" Sceptile came in to see what's the commotion, May just made a fake smile

"Chill May, the footage was a little blurry, but I'm sure they won't figure it out that it's you."

"Archie but-" May was cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get that." May ran for the door with Sceptile and peered a little outside.

"Hey May, hey Tricky." They were greeted by a tall boy who was slightly around her age, he was wearing a red (With an accent if black.) Short sleeved shirt, grey short pants, and and green running shoes.

"Hey Brendan, what brings you here?" May opened the door fully.

"I'm here to ask if we could bond with each other for a little bit." Brendan rubbed the back of his head while a blush crept on his face.

"Actually..." May looked behind and saw Archie shaking his head, but May wouldn't say no to her friend, it's been months since they saw each other. "Well of co-"

"Hey there little boy what about bonding?" Archie butted in. Brendan got nervous when he saw the big man behind May and Tricky.

"Ugh...sir...I." Brendan stuttered.

"Archie." He reached out his hand, and Brendan accepted the hand shake, He winced a little from the tight grip of Archie. Once he let go he then shook the pain off.

"Oh don't worry he's just a friend of mine." May brushed off the rude greeting.

"We're going out, so sorry." Archie smirked looking intimidating.

"Yeah...but you can come with us." May said.

"Oh never mind maybe someday." Brendan said with the tone of defeat.

"No I insist please come."

"Well if he's fine with it."

May looked at Archie giving her frown which for means no. "Archie please, he's my best friend."

"But he'll be in trouble if he comes, you know we're both being hunt down." He warned in a whisper.

"He's the champion of Hoenn he'll be fine and he knows how to fight." She whispered back.

"Where we're going isn't really for the both of you, we're going to my headquarters."

"That's okay you can guard us."

"Agh you won't listen."

"Please cherry on top."

Archie looked at the boy who was looking impatient. "Fine you can come, but I'll give you guys until noon to have your little get together."

"Yes thank you Archie, I'll get dressed okay? Be right back." May said, she went back and Tricky followed.

Archie looked mean to the trainer and slammed the door in front of his face.

Archie started the engine of his car and waited for May and Brendan to get in. Until he got a call from his phone.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey Archie I saw you in the news, I know you're the only one who would carry a gun inside a bar, and who's that girl you were with?" A female voice said.

"Shelly I'm going over there I'll explain later." He replied back.

"Okay I'll be waiting."

Archie closed his phone when both trainers were already getting in the back seat.

"Okay let's go."

"Hey do you have any songs you could play." Brendan asked.

"Shut up." Archie said rudely

"Asshole." The boy murmured.

"I heard that."

"Archie come on let's play some song." May sneaked in the front seat and connected the aux cord to her phone and sat back to her seat with Brendan.

"Ew does anybody listen to this crap! Not in my car May, not in my car." Archie feels like he might crash the car with the son he was hearing

"Live with it everyone listens to it." Brendan said with confidence this time.

"Oh trying to be tough now?" Archie looked Brendan over the rear mirror.

"Leave it Archie, the song is good." May laughed.

"Whatever, did you lock the door?" Archie changed the subject.

"Yes daddy." She said sarcastically. "Tricky and Brendan's Blaziken."

"Where are we going by the way?" Brendan asked once more.

"We're going to Lilycove."

* * *

Hey sorry if the story was a bunch of dialogues a lot of words have been repeated when that happened but I regret nothing. Anyway I hope you like Panic at the Disco, and also I was about to scrap off Brendan being with May and Archie since it would be complicated, but I found a solution and one last thing I'm so sorry that my story are really slow to the main point of the but I'm really planning this series to have lots of chapter so don't worry it's not gonna end quickly (If anyone of you are even still keeping up with the story.)


	7. To the Headquarters

The trip to Lilycove city wasn't to difficult, both of the trainers got out, while Archie looks for a parking spot.

"What are we going to do here." Brendan said.

"How about we go to the department store I'll go buy some materials." May suggested.

"Okay." Brendan and May ran off the the department store building.

Archie called shelly to tell her that he's here in Lilycove city, he then asked her to send out few of his men to guard the girl. Shelly approved.

On the way to his hideout he went to a dock which is located over the perimeter of Lilycove's beach area there were plentiful of people enjoying the sun getting their selves tanned and being one with the wave.

He start up the motorboat and drove off.  
㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9

May and Brendan were having a haul buying new stuff for their Pokèmons and for themselves.

"I'll go over there to get some food for my Pokèmon." Brendan told May.

Brendan went into the food section and found a three men with both identical striped blue and white uniforms staring at May, it looked wired for him, but he didn't mind as long they don't cause any trouble.

May was waiting for Brendan to be back while she holds a line for them, May didn't bought too much just some accessories for her bedroom and toiletries.  
㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9

Archie entered a huge cave that was isolated away from Lilycove city, as he entered he would be welcomed by huge chains embedded into the rocky walls, and a flag with their signature logo an 'A' that forms like a piece of bone as its font. Archie stopped the vehicle and stepped in to the cave's rocky surface, his clothing was a little soaked from driving in the ocean.

He went it further inside and went to his office with two people waiting for him. One was a hazel colored hunk with black hair who was half naked showing of his well toned body, and a female who shares the same color skin and hair with the man but has a blue streak on her hair with a goggle strapped into her head they were using the desktop.

"So tell me what happened last night about you and the girl." The man said.

"It's a long story Matt but to sum it up I was fucked up by that guy in the bar." Archie said with a disappointed look on his face. He took of his clothes and took off his dressing from his wound. The wound was still swelling and tiny scabs were already forming.

"That looks serious looks like we have to suture that, I'll call in one of our medics." Matt called in for assistance.

While waiting Archie asked Shelly to play the footage when the shootout happened. They looked very closely at the screen for any details, Archie studied at the man who punched him.

"Hey can you enhance the video a little bit I wanna see that guy's face." Archie ordered.

Shelly clicked on the button which would magically enhance the video a little bit. Archie then commanded to search some information about the guy.

"Hey Archie, the medic is here." Shouted Matt. Archie sat down near the couch as the medic did her work.

"According to the info I have so far this guy works for the Devon corporation in the Kanto branch at Viridian city his name is Sam. Hm looks like he works for two jobs." Shelly said. "And about the gang who came in, they have a secret organization called team Galactic, who are from the Sinnoh region but no one knows where their _new_ hideout is it says that their old hideout burned to the ground, but not to worry it says that they will be planning to recruit people to join them at Jubilife city.

Archie asked who was their leader sadly there were no results even any results for admins. Archie's suturing procedure was over he thanked the female crew member and went out.

"Okay I want you to arrange a meeting with Sam, I bet he knows something about the organization. And send in operatives to Sinnoh, I want them to be recruited so they can gather information also make sure they don't blow their cover." Archie said as he wears his grey shirt on again.

"Will do, and about the girl where is she?" Shelly asked with a grin on her face."

"She'll be coming with me, her parents are gone and I have to take care of her for now." Archie said while his face turns all red.

"So you mean she's your girlfriend hahaha!" Matt teased along with Shelly.

"Oh shush you two you know they'll kill her because I interacted with her at the bar."

"Aw, you're such a gentleman you made the first move." Shelly continued.

"Whatever I'm gonna call her an  
㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9

May and Brendan paid for their stuff and wanted to end their bonding session on top of Lilycove's department store, they were sitting on a bench near to the edge of the building facing the sunset.

"It's been really relaxing being with you May." Brendan said.

"Yeah me too."

"How's it going with you two, you and Steven."

May looked at Brendan as if it offended her but she wasn't.

"We broke up, I-I don't wanna talk about it." May said closing her eyes.

"Oh sorry about that." Brendan smirked on what he heard, he was happy when he heard the good news even though it was bad for her, now he can ask May out for a date if he had any courage.

May felt her phone buzzing, it was Archie, his message says that he'll be waiting in front of the entrance.

"It's time to go." May alerted Brendan.

"Sure let's go."  
㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9

They arrived at May's house, Brendan retrieved his Blaziken back and said their goodbyes with each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow May." Brendan waved at her.

"Yeah me too." She waved back.

Archie close the door interrupting them. "No you won't be seeing him tomorrow." Archie said.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're coming with me to Kanto."

"Kanto! What are we going to do there?"

"We are going to do some business and you will play an important role there."

"I don't understand, who will watch over the house?"

"You're Pokèmon will, and I want you to pack up your stuff right now, we'll be leaving at midnight."

"What the-"

"Now go shoo." Archie pushed May off.

May was getting skeptical about what's happening around here, but she has to stay with Archie if she wants to live. Well she has to follow orders, she do wants to visit Kanto she dreamt of coming back there. Tomorrow was going to be another hectic day.

Tricky nudged on her feeling worried, May scratched it's chin to show some affection.


	8. First Class

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06596a27e2ca37c8a175add1baf4882f"It was 5:00am, Archie called on his team that he'll be expecting them back at the headquarters. When he hung up he went upstairs to wake up May./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c951eb3c72897dc02ed387e98d0d00""Hey, we have to go now, go get dressed make sure it's formal." Archie said poking May./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de881652d3c64cf626a1f6f3fa2eb2c3""Yeah, I'll follow just give me a minute to freshen up." She said heaving herself up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="492c863e2e11548ebd4c7b09775350b2"Archie left the room and went to his own, to change his clothes (Which he brought some back from the headquarters.) Into something formal for their meeting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="490db23aa68a54ac05ec68ee2ffca7ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmm...I haven't thought of someone looking out for this house, I think May's Sceptile will do but I need a human being, my men won't do good they have to guard the base, someone who May could rely on I don't want someone calling the cops, but who.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a033308300ef1a3cd81f9d9fa49532d""Pssst...Brendan." Archie threw a pebble at his window. "Brendan." Once more Archie threw another pebble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e93e361bc288c43cc3b2bd28d40d6f""Wh-what is it, hello?"Brendan lifted up his window and looked outside, his eyes were tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa78808d99cdf62f61bbdd6b00c275b6""Hey over here you little shit!" Archie waved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9474afaa9eadac377294b3dfd422c5f""What do you want dick! Brendan growled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5b84a8b8f26f0e7101e3dab24e3fd1c""Hey! watch your mouth we're not that close, I want you to watch over the house me and May will be leaving." Archie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9533e649a07b00e127f2248ab36e2773"May finished up and went outside after closing all the lights and locking all the doors. "Hey what's happening here why is Brendan awake?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1380e7b82616063b3efed04b2fe12bf8"Archie yanked the keys from May's hand and threw it at Brendan, he wasn't able to catch it and landed on the grass. "Jesus, Brendan you fucking wimp."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6b218215ed57c5d4a06db3e50177f9""I just woke up and where are you guys going, what's with the getup? Why are you letting me take care of the house?" Brendan was confused and finally caught the keys that Archie threw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb826332b21c0921a48f8f87d4d1914f""To Kanto and if you don't guard the house I'll fucking break your neck." Archie threatened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b046a0183c0a5b25f2a94d22e2da69a3""Archie stop being mean to Brendan, Brendan please do it for me I won't take long," May apologizes leaving Brendan with another confused look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69b006f4afd7f9e86508bbe0df3d946""Wait-I."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ab3ef8596e8b369d55b0cd6a33cf81"Archie and May got into the car with their luggage and drove style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="289db70ad4d678121921df82549d49e7""You know Archie, it is your responsibility to guard the house my dad bestowed you that." May said clutching on her pink dress. "But I kind of really like being out of the house with someone who would treat me this was, I'm not saying that you're a brute but..." May's face was turning red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="481b9393ad5d1f7a694588df665cc5b9""Save it kid, Norman gave me a simple task and it's to protect you." Archie said with his face turning red also./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec2f7b860807e296c4cb99d497624626""We're here." Archie pulled up to the shore, May was curious on what's gonna happen next. "We're going to take a speedboat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51dcc9da1200e55b3b1c40205fff9dbb""What about my dress it'll get wet, and the car, ever thought about that?" May said complaining./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad22b180741c3df41363154310ea16f""It will dry-off, the car, forget the stupid car someone will take so don't worry." Archie hopped on helping May who was still protesting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51114b073f402d92d4f364b280397102"They made it back to the headquarters May's face was in awe when she first entered, she wasn't expecting too much but the entrance was just extravagant. They went in to Archie's office. She saw two people wearing business clothes, and May...was wearing a pink cocktail dress, this was so embarrassing for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c957a787d40ce527dd830b395b4fbcf""Have you guys already packed up?" Archie said stuffing a black laptop into a brown satchel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8057250877b21d98f38ea9d1b0b0ef4e""Yup, and I think this is the girl you speak of, May." Shelly introduced herself. "Hey I'm Shelly welcome to team Aqua's hideout, hope we can be best friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59ff6376d5c0859a76ea8493c53b7606"May felt nervous shaking her hands, but she doesn't look that scary she looked nice and welcoming, the only person she should be worrying about was the guy on the back who was very large as hell, also team Aqua? She didn't know that Archie was a gang member no wonder someone wants to get rid of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24da1d031fc429a4936fa62e1b3a6748""And I'm Matt, you look cute May." Matt frantically shook his hands with May./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="483fe7df89e594daadf2ea0b5e016279""Nice to meet you guys." May said rubbing her aching hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4b6745362caef866c3c22e2c596606""Shall we go?" Archie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86682aa9766a6fbcc43e752c3a216787"They advanced to the runway where a plane was waiting to takeoff, May was impressed again it was a plane for VIPs she could tell. behind them were team Aqua members carrying everyone's luggage and bringing them inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a4afbfe65429db7b9539291471e7eb1""Okay everyone in, and you people better make sure nothing happens here when I get back for now I'll leave this guy in charge." Archie picked a random crew member. "Don't you fuck it up got that?" The crew member gulped and said yes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da55f66401e42fb312efe963d04c6c6c"They both got in the plane, the plane's interior was really VIP-ish just what May thought awhile ago, they both sat down on a couch with a table facing them, and a small circular window behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efd031d537004d48961cd04d537d46b""Shelly are the operatives already recruited, and what time is the meeting?" Archie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd55040e6a6c9b4baf3db8d9ad8be16c""Well the operatives are still on their way to Sinnoh and it's a long process we won't hear any new from them for awhile, and the meeting will be around...exactly 1:00pm." Shelly reported./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f72f7a07e6f077c74b1d5474c04dcf52"Archie nodded. he opened the satchel that he brought and operated his laptop. Matt stood up to make coffee, and Shelly was on her phone making some arrangement with the operatives that they were in topic with. it was just May who wasn't doing anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82aa9cfa4180d76925db0c3d141e68e""Archie...I thought we're going to a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"formal /emparty not a business trip."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b07a177784a00fe61f3ba55ac029406""I asked you to wear something formal and you did, leave me be for now I'm doing some serious research." Archie said looking at the screen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="278230632f6ef6293368ca1b4437f415""And what research is that?" May scooted next to Archie, trying to take a glimpse. Archie was reading an article about the strange purple stone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4876e080c0ae74479c448b69066c33b8""That stone?" May said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17e0ef337cdc0ee2efc9c4bb2a52777""Yeah what about it? Archie was still looking at the screen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46586c3016f7dc11a76c222bdeb4a797""Nothing just do your stuff." May left Archie and just looked outside the window, they were passing a bunch of buildings until the land turned into ocean. Matt finished whipping up some coffee he offered it to Archie, and Shelly, May was expecting to have one but Matt said that it's br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /not yet good to drink coffee at her age, May style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe859040fd672ce8b2f724b10b197b66"The plane landed on the Indigo league international airport runway. May was just checking on her phone along the way, the flight took them about four hours to reach the Kanto region, they'll have enough time to check into a hotel and to reach the Devon corp. As the team got out, May first noticed the scent of the area, it was relaxing, the airport looks simple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a82f27ac6594c75576f6b4adfa9d174e""Come on we have to make it to the hotel." Archie grabbed his luggage and went inside the airport everyone followed. When they made it to the exit there was a person expecting them it was just a driver that Shelly called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb5337e119c6693933de7691c950036b""Where did you get this guy." Archie asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38a65921314840e14517229baa7e93b""I got him from the Uber app, don't you know that?" Shelly said. Archie didn't answer and got in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff368f08e9fdc9a9c44e57522afb1eb6"They reached the hotel, the driver charges them twice the amount as it says on his taximeter. "What the hell you're charging us a ton of amount of money, you're not doing a good job ripping us off." Archie exclaimed. The driver still didn't change the amount, instead Archie assaulted him, punching him in the face, May can feel the car bounce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9839c9e9e3e2cc27d59e2eb8645d1aac""Sweetheart let's go." Shelly grabbed May's arm, she didn't dither and got out. Matt was busy in the trunk carrying their stuff, while Archie still punched the driver. No one bats an eye even them, they acted like it never even happened, inside the hotel they went in front of the reception area, planning their room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ee3d3bf85e9b890239e0234d203a51""Which room do you want honey?" Shelly asked May./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad019169cc4b38fd8ceb3daa38110cc""I'll wait for Archie to decide." May looked behind if he was passing through the revolving door, Shelly agreed and just put the decision to a hold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7036c074f43921176700ef4d9ebd6f5d"Six minutes later, Archie got in with his knuckles covered with droplets of blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1633489431a0549db2e9ed70beffa69""Archie go pick your room." Matt said waving his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b76e82e7031269c8ab89a9829a0f98"Archie hid his hands in his pockets. "I'll get room a room for two and this two..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9da3935bf6378a994f7f5721da1464c""We'll get a room for two too." Shelly added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c38fa56719a5f680dc1a3a1c3e6d04""Okay how long will you be staying here?" The receptionist asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f735269afd7dbb7460b1859b9bf3830""Three days." Archie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3addb603c02d114eb3fd989e0e7d193c"The receptionist asked for a credit card, Archie gave his and receptionist did the necessary payment procedure. "Here's your key you're room will be room 69 and their room will be room 73 both located on the 3rd floor." The receptionist gave him the key./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7664612a7d36cc3c37a6e5669bf77d4e"While they were looking for their rooms May saw a young man with a rectangular mono-strap white bag, a black and yellow hat that was worn backwards, and a red hooded jacket, but the young man's face looked familiar. She followed the boys face until he entered the elevator. May somehow already met that guy before but can't recall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58fc82f9e2da13afe95a8add0318112b"Shelly and Matt went both to their assigned room after Archie gave them the key. When Archie opened room 69 May hurriedly jump on the fluffy white bed. "Ah...my back finally it meets the bed." May groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d91d90eedc79719397967960e4b808""Let's go we're leaving." Archie said placing their baggage. "Already?" May believed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe3bac986e1189d35725999afa5e455""Yeah so fix your stuff swiftly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74aeefbd64bc213aa75a50831d4ddc74""Okay, fine." May sighed and grabbed her clothes for the next three day like Archie said and putted them on the cabinet. Archie was cleaning his hands with alcohol (That was provided by the hotel.) And fixing his hair in front of the vanity, and saw May's luggage with six Pokéballs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48242f058252f74f54e0bc552522b3af""What the hell are these?" Archie said grabbing one Pokéball as proof./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bde63400479bacfce7eb17be959ccb94""Um, Pokéballs, and why the hell you, trying to sneak on my panties! May yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d820be11e96fcf62274ecb0e547cfe3b"When May said that Archie took another look inside and did saw some panties in different colors, some with cute artwork. Archie's nose began to bleed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19cd753ae732b4fd76376d415025f8a8""I wasn't trying to peek on your panties I'm asking you, why did you bring your Pokémon's, you know they're going to be in trouble if you bring them out." Archie changed the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b82c896d979e57617e6c0e4aaca9d9""Well what do you want me to do with them I can't leave them behind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917a33de91c19620304a35b689a78bc7""Just go downstairs and deposit them in the PC now! Forget your stuff for now we'll be late, I'll be waiting outside. Archie sighed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4687d43f617739662d4469032b69bbb6"May followed but with an angry look on her face "And by the way your nose is bleeding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ee3a67447f25ff113f9e92aae0c822c"Archie checked his nose and wiped off the blood before hearing the door slam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c841fd41caa72520277af2190b8dad31"㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701b450e516bcf61b7d25ef8f4779a6f"Outside Archie took out a stick of cigar and lit it while waiting for May. Shelly was with him also Matt. The satchel was getting heavy by the minute/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83aeea46d54e9219634faf7e398d6e9""Have you called the helicopter that we sent?" Archie asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd0d5a92726155cf759be9f74f8c661""Yeah our men will be on the lookout if you call them." Shelly said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce69b5c989b44624969dc0daa1e3b628""Good, remember the plan I want you to guard me on the other side building, Matt you'll be back up so guard Shelly if ever someone comes in the roof."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45198244ace1c83ec8e2176a13e9a9f7""Got it." They both synchronized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="688680b77448a720f7f29b9ef87eec6c"May finally did her job and joined Archie, they walked the city to search for the Devon corp. which wasn't too far from their hotel. Shelly and Matt went their opposite ways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa021dec5689d75cf6389fc60c74adcc""Where are they going?" May looked at them entering a different building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2d0ce07181e58884cbaf58c3be0634d""They're gonna guard us." Archie and May entered the glass door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba37fe8a8f2844bafd87c190ca4cb33c""We're going to do something stupid huh? And why did you bring me if you were tasked to protect me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34fd8083ea32dbc9c6c4cc387255bc83""I just wanted to even though I'm going to risk your life." They both kept walking and entered an elevator. They reached the 23rd floor, and they carried on to the floor's Secretary table which was positioned outside . Archie told the secretary about the meeting that they planned, a meeting about his new invention he wanted to patent. The secretary led them to an office the office owner was named Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03375e2f1f0d4370be4102efcd1c7a29""Mr. Sam here's the people who planned the meeting." The secretary said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0acf6708b74493ed5cd7cc76a2b5e77""I think you have to wait outside." Archie whispered to May. She didn't had second thoughts and waited outside on a couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2646a257311354a7846d64eb6bfe4b""Come in." Sam said. The secretary closed the door and went back to her desk. Meanwhile May was still waiting the typing that the Secretary made it soothing for her ears, she looked at the secretary she was beautiful but fierce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b84dac7a7487ace01c935f5f96a654e8""So what's this big project you want to talk about." May can hear Sam's voice echoing. too much for the cushioned door if she could hear a private conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f99dcd73a80aa69c79aa219b698342af"Archie was sitting on a couch, he placed his satchel down the table and took out a glass jar filled with an unknown liquid/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012bd5e8693b1b0f34ce5eb5dfb46787""Yes, I want you to try it out it's something I whipped up from the most finest and rarest chemicals in the world, I want you to smell it and I promise you it'll make your problems go away, don't worry it has no side effects, or a foul smell." He unbolted the jar and tipped it unto a handkerchief. he slowly went to Sam and...forcedly suffocate him with the handkerchief, he didn't let go even though Sam was trying to take off Archie's hand, he wanted air but he couldn't stop inhaling Archie's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"new concoction /emwhich turned out to be a dangerous chemical, even though he stopped his nose from functioning the chemical's vapor crept into his nasal. Sam was now an unconscious Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c6d3217ee8936ec3ad0ad570bb0d6f"Archie carried Sam behind his back, and went outside his office red handed, he had no shame even when the secretary's reaction was priceless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66704d103e9c059d4448e5de669500e7""Let's go May." Archie said in a calm voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e59763d54dc8f0f532df0933d50d3ec""What did you-" May tripped over her tongue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5cb17637ab3436d63c2865842fc33ab""Guards please help someone just killed Mr. Sam on the 23rd floor please help!" Sam's secretary called over the service phone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937493ef33d1c5787503722c90f8b3b6""Run!" Archie shouted and May took off her heels and tagged on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ef3fdaf0228848fdcd066ce1f4b84c"The secretary was astonished she didn't know what to do besides calling for help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69fd6e8daeb7924c39b13d99d906d77c"They went to the elevator Archie was pressing the button on each two available./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d6af1758dce8ee6e5b8cd7c112655e6""The guards are using the elevators, let's the fire exit." They both ran to the fire exit, and went upstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed0cd575456b6c347eb2c6c0157119f""May get my phone in my coat's pocket quickly!" Archie moved his hips to the left so May would know where. "Call Matt it's on speed dial tell him to start the engine we'll be waiting on the roof, come on." They continued to scale the stairs/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d764ee088e2bd365b190d43943908d91"May dialed Matt's number it took awhile but eventually he answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25638feb681e2fbb720f6465559627b""Matt, Archie said to start the engines, I repeat start the engines. We'll be waiting on the rooftop" May was running out of breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649165fe63d561282250f344bda4882f""Got it." Matt hung up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a10399e0c3f0b6b240aba031e55b8a1e"They reached the roof. May tried to catch her breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c591ae1f8e9a57fd4068c3115a627c""Where are they?" Archie looked anxious/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64f69c1f6cb6c042c21b41d606dd77e8""FREEZE!" The guards pointed gun at them. "Put the body down and no one gets shot." They warned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f32792a29ed96574191519148fbab17""May at the count of three I want you to quickly turn around and jump." Archie whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077e8aca3b8daa0793d1382b3e004503""Are you mad we'll be both dead." May complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="314ed57a8b38d260d2a49f5503a36adf""One...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5dd6a691dafae0b32e8b2f32c6b50f""I said put the body down now!" The random guard continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbee4f5f1f0e04d4a6a9474f688823cb""Archie..." She joined in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae94202d8c95cf927f8903a26b1f517a""Two..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf4311ba2540334751d874cda4beced7""Please make this a quick and un-painful death..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6082d568707bb9334f149525e27cc76f""This is your last chance..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68de250152dab0c2cf798e893392ce7f""THREE!" May and Archie leaped off the building. the guard commanded to shoot instantly, but they missed, miraculously. one of them checked them if they already splattered to the ground. until a huge gust made the guard stumble behind his back. They all tried to shoot the helicopter, but each shot one of them also gets shot to the ground, for Shelly was shooting them in a far range with her Dragunov sniper rifle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb1f438c64246ddf8df0239cb270050"The helicopter outstandingly caught them both, May suffered with a minor bruise on her arm and head when she landed on the steel floor, while Archie suffered from a minor bruise on his leg, he almost didn't make it since he was carrying another person and a bag and they would've dropped like a boulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c699f69412ae27034b3725349068e3b7"The chopper proceeded to the next building. "Matt it's coming." Shelly took out her sniper's long barrel off of the hole of the glass pane that she cut, Matt shot a few rounds on the glass, and Shelly finished it off with a big bump with her sniper's stock. They both jumped in when the Helicopter was on its position. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be338ef65c7484ad2ad03d765e14ccc"The Helicopter was hovering around the ocean not too far from the Viridian city they lost the guards and everyone was at peace they were just waiting for Sam to regain his conscious back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acfac53a75a9af992e7eafe4dc7f8144""Whe-where am I." Sam said faintly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f628d16fabad567ae8cdbb924f2ff227""Oh look he's fucking awake." Archie grabbed Sam by the hair. "I'm gonna fucking ask you a simple question 'cause I know you remember me I can see it all over your face when we me in your office, who sent you to the bar in Hoenn?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b13443fe8455aec1c26c2d5d9e11c06""I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a scared tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baa3ded834867da7f812e5ffcf061a3c"Archie took a knife out of his pocket and shanked him on the legs. Sam made a terrible scream, and May witnessed the cruelty, she couldn't look so she just closed her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dcfde370465ca94fdb054b7baa73902""I'm not gonna ask you the second time 'cause you'll be dead if you don't answer me this time." Archie placed the edge of the knife on Sam's throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f1cab5017bec06be2fc1a53239777ed""It was team Galactic, I don't know their leader, but...the guy who sent me he was named Pluto he's the commander and partially the boss, it was just a part time job that I entered." Sam was crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="409e94588e333c727e904f117a5cada0""Okay let me ask you two last question, and don't you dare make false information 'cause if you do I won't kill you...but bring you with me and torture you until you die, where is their hideout and where is the stone that you stole?" Archie yanked his hair towards him and dug the knife a little closer making a small slice on his neck, blood was starting to drop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d64d3ae04cfb95955f4561615a7910""That I don't know I was already sent to Hoenn quickly, but I heard that...their hide out was encased in ice, and they will be recruiting new members in the Sinnoh region, and the stone well they took it but this time it was not team Galactic who got it from me it was another gang that they were associated with I don't know what team it is but they were wearing all black I didn't see any logo since it was dark back then but I noticed their hat an 'X' on it, no please spare me, I'll be making a proposal next week." Sam's face was sweating and all red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63fd3c007d831df720c8d261bc7a8cd"Archie was satisfied and knock him back to sleep. The Helicopter turned to head back to Viridian city./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec97ba5e335d7efc13951a61952510b2""At least we were right that they'll be recruiting in Sinnoh." Shelly said in a calm voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b366fb518a0ad247638aec9e9f31a0a3"Archie looked stressed his hands covered in sweat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed267a4bcd70b9654c328ccb3c160e91""What happened back in the office?" May asked hoping that Archie won't yell at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0aafb76ead65c0c49642bf0de2e95f7""I chloroformed him." Archie took out his second cigar and lit it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1fd06a9c2235acecc98aa36d2845be""Did you bring the bottle?" May asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84855792921437e36c9504d6d8a4321e"Archie nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00345ee05a35e2d3576360ea0fbaf9ea""Did you bring the bottle at least?" May made sure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8296a7ff52c49be85e1aaaaaaf7e67f8"Archie again nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eba006e884fa7d6ae8e81e49b41f92c2""Good 'cause they might find proof, and you know what happens in CSI they always get the culprit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fca0aa2d90713652a2de460fff0afcf9"Archie chuckled a little bit with her stupid joke, at least it made him lighten up a little bit, which led him to the fact that each day was a fucking stupid adventure. May returned his phone in his pocket, put on her heels back and finally leaned on his lap, and took a nap, Archie didn't mind at all she had a rough day but he thinks that she at least had fun, even if her life was at risk./p 


	9. The hungry Cloyster Diner shootout

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0ae2a4710e883e83774ff5a12446ff""Scatter, don't say anything about us, or you'll be dead we know where you live." Matt kicked him off the ride and landed on the pavement, he was injured from the fall, the fall was a medium drop, but he survived. They can hear pedestrians screaming in horror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e3602f25788ce2d9e41685b7dcc959""Let's go!" Matt patted the metal body of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They made it back to their room, all worn out. Mat took a brisk shower and changed into her everyday clothes two types of tank tops one was red and one was black under, a brown bum bag, white short shorts with black cycling shorts underneath, brown sneakers, and a red ribbon tie behind her hair to top it all off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8504210fba0a77f62c59c2029343af2"Archie was still on his suit, his necktie was halfway made, he was lying on his bed and checked the news. They were in TV again. It shows Archie chloroforming Sam, the next footage showed May and Archie running away, and using the staircase May was thankful that it was blurry. They were still looking the assailants but instead showed police sketches on both of them, not of the sketches looked close enough, maybe Sam took Matt's advice to keep his mouth shut, and maybe the secretary and guards couldn't recollect on how they looked like. Finally the news ended that Sam was taken to the hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c37a1a6492fdc4ce0dbf342b2b7cc8"Archie closed the TV and just took a power nap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc32e05f3118e3b2c2b281356f980ed""Archie I'm hungry want to get something on the Diner it's not that far from here." May said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ea092104e728482b242688347eda42""You go ahead just order a hamburger and come back immediately." Archie mumbled before falling asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a74fb1cbfa1eea578b9c651a044323f6""I will." Before leaving May looked at Archie who was sleeping, he looked really cute, she tucked Archie in with a comforter. May got out of the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="968b8c533403c065e815c68750f105e4"The diner was called the: Hungry Cloyster diner feels like the counterpart of the Drunken Clamperl well, except it was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sober/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em(badum-tss.) May went in to see for herself. No one was around except for the waiter. She sat down on a couch, the diner looked really retro with the floor being checkered, the glossy red and white themed chair, neon lights on the counter, everything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bc3eb55220ec44558381c4d123e68ae""What can I get for you?" The waiter said. His voice was really nice this place was in indeed the counterpart of the Drunken Clamperl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd8939620ceee4d74cdca702a932cecd""I'll have a blueberry Belgian waffle please, I know it's the afternoon but, you know the cravings comes first." May giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18832751e0103c12cc6c3bc9e4e9e238""Don't worry one Blueberry Belgian waffle coming right up, and for the drinks?" He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a46acefeeeee5daf2bfa1b16fa1b872c""I'll have a coke." May added/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f462dcddc4f182b8924ac2e42ba8939""Okay, I'll make this one on the house since you were such a sweet." The waiter ruffled her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874d4179960723c3385739b5c62c1547""Wh-thank you very much sir." May was delighted, also flattered. She checked her phone if her Steven left a message, none but her dad did sent one while she was away. The text reads:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa855fcf4e09f0a128a61b1de3b31c47"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey May sorry if we didn't told you that we were leaving for three months, me and your mom are having a blast I hope Archie does the same to you, we love you and take care./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="897aee49d83d22ffc1474b387578ac73"May was happy that she got a text from his dad after one day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fbe00eac1f98e7fe78605edc6241c86""Here you go." The waiter presented her food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea5fed8dc4cac804131ad1c28d47b25""Thank you." May reiterated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c912561cc206e0d01b168ef54939e03"The waiter left her with her food. It took may 20 minutes to finish before she was about to leave she heard the door chimed. Two men entered with the same uniform, with a letter 'G' she also saw that their hair was dyed in jade could these people be a team Galactic member?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe4965d08371fc297edd16969a17af9d"May covered her face but it was no use they still noticed her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43272a722f9e892b4a7c4742db84a6ac""Mind if we sit down?" One of the Galactic member said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1828ff71ca6728fe519182d60373db3"May didn't answer, the member just made themselves welcome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="163874082a27af7a7074c53b0574e56d""What do you want?" May blurted out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84a7f2b322f0cef724f2696fe68cc3cb""Oh we just want you to come with us, stroll in the park, or something..." The member said pulling out a pistol at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8db49e47bf600e7077285808c9320129"May couldn't answer she wanted to go now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2449342b729a68b98b7dd6bbe5ebce85""Do we have a problem here boys?" It was the Waiter pulling out a shotgun at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e81008475a76c5486c08337c48230c8a"May was a little bit glad that someone was there to protect her, the other grunt also pulled out a gun pointing at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d53aefa1ad9ec257f449bb8a189d1c0"Out of all places why would May die in diner?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af2fa79b28a36e80b99969ba3f729a7""Let's not make this complicated." The jaded hair who was pointing a gun at May, swiftly pointed in at the waiter and pulled the trigger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddc3c7383b0061a6cc52a485c1d9fa24"The waiter didn't reacted fast but triggered his shotgun accidentally shooting the other guy who pointed a gun at him, two people are dead, it's only the both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae15bf01d2239cec448d226157dd049"May quickly ran to the counter and in the kitchen area, she entered anything that could get her away from that guy she pushed over cabinets and utensils just to stall him. May knew that he wouldn't shoot they need her alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf7ff1da56e592b6b3249ddb422598fd"May opened a room that looks like the janitor's room. It was a dead end, but her instincts told her that there is still a way out, so May locked the door and felled the wall she knocked each on each of them, until she heard something, it was the left wall. May searched for something to ram her way out, she found a fire extinguisher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="228bd1907c2f04087316a1a852867f75"She can hear banging on the door, he already hear, May's perspective was in slow motion. She made a head start and slammed the fire extinguishers butt to the wall, she was making progress, she did it three time until she already made a hole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94deaab102c53883c0a613d497e57917"The member was trying to kick the door but to no avail, once more and he did. He saw may kicky a hole for herself to enter. He tried to grab May who was already escaping, her body was halfway trough but her right leg was caught. May turned and kicked him in the face, making him unable. May successfully skedaddled and ran for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05fe7fc1003488e155e49d7a5da7ce67"The alleyway was dark and long but May can see the road. The adrenaline that was coursing through her veins made her careless to cross over, she accidentally tripped, and a blue hatchback car almost ran her over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1199039c6fd6b6ba14f6651e67fd28d"May propped herself up by using the car's lid with her arms, and as she saw the driver May said. "Gold?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de5c41cc5871ea343b80f7cb6eaf228b""May?" The boy was astound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5ed75e35b05203854ed76e26116458"May saw her kidnapper exiting the diner, Ethan saw it too so he made her get in the car. "Come on!" Gold invited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bee616ab38872e3a7ffbd6ad4013a1c"May opened the car's door and threw herself in the back seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299488af9a605e65f507a9d5541d4892"They lose the capturer's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9887a005db7e74ae24d85f29e3e39036""Wow, May I can't believe I would be seeing you again, at this situation." Gold said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8686d5c9d81b2964b6a8723c0d33734a""Yeah, it's been a rough day for me, you haven't changed quite bit Gold." May flattered him. "And who's the person on the back?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="364378acc1cb37d3e96aa299770fe6a8""Oh, this here is my buddy Red, he doesn't talk that much." Gold turned the car to the left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea8935b3423b1d15e83f4fb3df0b705""Well hi there Red sorry about awhile ago." May looked the rear mirror to get a better look at him. He was wearing a red and white cap, a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, red and black sneakers, he was also wearing a black wrist watch, and his hair was pale brown. In short this guy literally loves the color red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9a822276bc6fda2f3310add75b60fb"He didn't replied however he wave his hand expressionless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1b9682b8cae031e334655a67619e964""Who are you calling?" Gold asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a15a3782a0f45bb041c53c2456dc0643""Archie, he's a friend of mine..." May called his number./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ef032eb88e309c1371ea44f1898f63f""Hello? May?" He answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="498e783ddf4c49b11a02b3582c8508ec""Archie what the hell is going on, they were going to take me." May said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d90aa02139f6cc61ad0e9611dd37d7"Gold eavesdropped on what she was saying but played it cool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8096fe1aab7cb5c6416a424289a3133""Who?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56850168e67455e1754a34a2779198ad""Team Galactic I guess..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa48c1c54913520cf21f2e48d52a9373""Where are you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c357b36f245694464d73ec18f9aba86""I'm in my friend's car and I think we're far away from the city."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba86b436919a6bdb4100759e8c03e83a""Where is the car headed?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a39dbc56320b347f44f92c8d74741f65"May covered the mic of her phone and asked Gold. "We're going back to Johto."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f575ccb1b1e399c534107f18f8a9fb91"Johto will be the next region, May didn't like the sound of that but she had to tell eventually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de86d3f0f6e6d6a618130a53297a8e87""We'll be headed to the next region, Johto."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894da46aefa443b19141700444e7ebcf""Damn it May are you serious?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7c187d057bbb1bfee3115ed2612f19""Hey you can't blame me I was hungry and at least I made it alive!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30e30b6a625aab6845943cb6902ce97""Just stay with your friend for now I think they're still looking for you, I'm gonna call you back." Archie hung up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90b09e93854ad87acf28b613c26ca74a"May sighed heavily and leaned back to her seat, she tied her hair into a ponytail 'cause she sweating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cea467e91245b471fc5f11ba8b718e1""What situation are you in?" He broke the silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b276f55e8dd4bf5784d1bd4395435c6f""A lot." She said trying to calm herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="460348b308faec3b4dba9cbb8e3c7ee6""Want to talk about it." Gold tried to take a subtle approach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b77c2aa66306956b80380f64b6b0ff05""Well it's funny 'cause I got incorporated in a gang war, hahaha." She said sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1d4cba7c3cc6587f0be1eaa74e00ea""A gang war?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffcde9c27fd7a9fb973e0698868f8c4f""Let me start in the beginning..." May style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="496fb6060a5a3af2d51af326093d4d83""You're so cool, I just can't believe you're here I missed you so much when you left Johto." Gold said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed79c1484d7ae506a4395b1392c865aa""Well how about you what happened in Johto when I was gone? asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="881b58e95c7205a2189f833c9bb956e5""Not too much, but I'm the current league champion of the Johto region, and this guy is the champion of Kanto." Gold mentioned Red. "How about you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8865040752d85d6e3b70724e6acd76b9""Me? nothing too much, but I'll get there someday."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8865040752d85d6e3b70724e6acd76b9"So as you can see other previous chapters, some of the words are misspelled it's because I did all of these way back and to be honest I just copy pasted the shit out of it, no I did not steal the story they are authentically mine and the second reason is because I'm so lazy to correct them./p 


	10. We made it, and we will die

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May was sleeping, also Red, Gold was pulling over to a gas station. "Wake up guys, we're going to have a midnight snack." Gold shook May. "Come on May, let's go get something to eat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wha-where are we?" She said wiping her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where at the Tohjo gas station."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May got out of the car without any question they entered in to convenient store, Gold went to a different aisle, May and Red were left,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What are you going to get?" May said, checking the place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nothing." Red said leaning behind a wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was the first time May heard Red's voice. He was silent after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May's phone rang it was Archie again trying to check on her if she was safe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey I'm fine we're just at a convenient store in the Tohjo gas station." May answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah good to hear that anyway, I want you to stay there I'm going to pick you up, we're being raided."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wait what you're being raided?" May heard a gunshot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The conversation ended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Archie was guarding himself inside the bathroom with Shelly and Matt, they were searching about the mysterious new gang member, until the door was slammed down and they were attacked by three people with long white hairs and they somehow posses the power to teleport./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Crap there's no way out of here. And our people from the helicopter are dead." Shelly said reloading her gun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everyone was evacuated in the hotel, no cops have shown yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We have to risk it and run for it." Matt proposed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How are we going to do that?" Archie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There was no way out really they were trapped it could be their end, Matt thought about the girl, what would happen if Archie wasn't there to protect her as much as he wanted to live, he had to take it for the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Matt what are you doing!" Shelly shouted trying to stop him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Matt kissed Shelly passionately and charged in, he started shooting, it made them back up a little bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Archie grabbed Shelly and went outside of the balcony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We're going to jump." Archie said pointing at the Swimming pool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What about Matt!" Shelly cried out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No time, just jump!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Archie helped Shelly up on the railings, Shelly was sobbing, her body was shaking not because she was scared but her friend, her boyfriend is in danger. Shelly jumped her body turned and in slow motion she saw Matt getting shot and the one of the three teleported behind him and took the final shot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When she landed on water she heard another splash, it was Archie, they swam out and ran to the roadway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everyone was panicking in front of the hotel, the cops just arrived, they sneaked behind the crowd and stole a police car, one cop was alerted and called for backup. Archie didn't care about the police, he was confident that he'll lose them, he opened the police car's GPS and typed in the location of the Tohjo gas station, the GPS showed him the map, it was located on the left side of Viridian city, he has to pass route 22 first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why did you left Matt alone? Why did we leave him alone?" She wiped her tears but replaced them with new ones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't cry, he wanted to protect me and you, I'm sure he was happy that he succeeded, and now we will take vengeance for him." Archie comforted Shelly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After Gold paid for their snack, he grabbed the paper bag. "Let's get going." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can we stay here for a little bit." May stepped in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well my friend is going to be here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gold looked at Red who was confused. He said yes and went outside to fill the gas tank a little bit just to pass some time. May sat outside the store looking worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what's happening?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The ride to Tohjo wasn't really long since the rush hour was over it took them probably three hours, they lost the cops. Archie pulled up near the pavement , he can see May and her so-called friends, they were sitting on the ground outside, eating chips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""May!" Archie got off the car and immediately hugged May. "Thank goodness you're alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May let go and saw Shelly who was rubbing her arms with a long face, something was wrong, there were two of them where is the other one?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wait where is Matt?" May moved her head to the left and right if Matt was seen anywhere. Shelly approached her and hugged her, she broke down in tears again, May found out, he's dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Shelly I'm so sorry." May hugged her tightly in her arms and rubbed her back. "Let it out just...let it out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gold and Red stood up, they didn't know what to do, the two mysterious stranger's clothes were wet, they didn't ask and slowly stepped in to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey I'm Gold and this is Red." Gold shook Archie's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You must be May's friend, sorry for all of these, just take us to Johto and we will be on our way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure anything for you guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Shelly stopped crying, she broke the hugged and took deep breaths, May didn't mind the moistness of her clothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We should get going." Shelly said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No one spoke and followed her, she was the boss temporarily they ditched the cop car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ethan opened the car, Archie took the front seat, Shelly, May, and Red took sat on the back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Next stop Johto." Ethan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Johto was straight ahead he told some few stories to make them light up a little bit, he mentioned that half of the road used to be water. Archie saw building with light up ahead, they weren't that far now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They all made it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""New Bark town..." May said faintly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yup missed this place?" Gold replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The air is still fresh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come in guys." Gold opened the door to his house, his mom was waiting on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey mom!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gold!" His mom hugged him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Red how are you?" His mom asked, Red didn't answer but nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And who are these people Gold?" She inspected them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mom you won't believe it but this is May!" Gold said excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, it's me." May responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""May! is that really you? What are you doing here in Johto?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We're just having a vacation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh sweety you guys might be tired already, well I won't make this conversation any longer, Ethan please guide these people to your room." She commanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gold led the others to his room, his room was simple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll go get a futon for you all." Gold said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can I come with you?" May said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure you can help me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They left the room Shelly placed her head on a wall, Archie took out a stick of cigar and lit it, it was rude but he didn't care. Red was uncomfortable he opened the window and admired New Bark town. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks for helping me out May." Gold thanked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't mention it, this was really crazy sorry for dragging you into it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What do you mean? Your new friends are so cool they stole a fucking cop car!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks, but it was a big risk why were you in Kanto?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I was going to fetch Red."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They both got in Gold's room, his room smelled like someone's smoking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dude seriously, in my room?" Gold outraged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gold..." May placed her hands on his shoulder to stop him. "He's stressed, we just...lost a friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry..." He apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They both settled the futons, everyone took off their things like bags, accessories, also firearms which Gold didn't mind. They lost a friend, Shelly was sobbing the whole night, May and Archie felt bad, May leaned her futon to hers and hugged her, Shelly felt comfort and went to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So this chapter is so stupid I know the way I typed it and the way it progressed but I don't even care, and I won't blame myself for it I blame my writer's block, yes I admit I am kind of running out of ideas but not to worry I'll find a way no matter how stupid, shitty, illogical, the story will get./p 


	11. First girlfriend boss

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was the next day everyone were having breakfast on Gold's dinner area they all had cereal, since that was only the food that they can have, Shelly was talking to the grunts if they are already recruited they all said yes, and she brought up the good news to Archie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now we wait." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After breakfast Gold encourage them to join him to Professor Elm's lab./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Professor, we're here!" Gold greeted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh hello Gold and Red who are these people you brought?" Elm asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well these are May's friends, I know you know May right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh of course May! Are you here to visit your old region?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""...Yeah it's been awhile." May giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After the greetings Professor Elm invited them inside his office to discuss some errands that Gold and Red would be doing, Archie was outside the office with Shelly. Professor Elm showed the three of them a red shining orb, May knew that she had seen one similar, could it be the blue orb she saw in the bar? May thought of telling Archie about the orb but maybe it's just a different one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I want you guys to bring this orb at Saffron train station there will be a another professor, I'll contact you if he's already in Johto, but for now I want you to take care of it and also-" They both heard the door open, It was a girl with brown hair, red skirt, a blue tank top, a white hat, and a, wait she was wearing leg warmers could this be the girl from Hoenn that Steven was with?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry I'm late I just got back from another region." The girl said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Leaf." Gold waved at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""At least you made it, I was about to dismiss them but, I think Gold can explain it to you." Professor Elm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry about that it won't happen again." Leaf bowed for forgiveness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now, now it's okay I'm sure it was hectic to fly back over here, by the way this is May one of Gold's childhood friend..." Professor Elm pointed at May./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello May it's-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nice to meet you, and I see your with my boyfriend Steven?" May cut in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""H-how did you know Steven?" Leaf's hair stood up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He's my-was my boyfriend, he lied to me that he has too much responsibility and it turns out he's with another girl!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't understand he told me he broken up with his ex because she was abusive to him..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT!" May shouted, it got the attention of Archie and Shelly; they both get in to see the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He told you that? I was never abusive I never was!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Have we met?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh don't play dumb with me you bitch, you knew me already" Gold was prepared to hold May if she was going to create a catfight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I really don't know what you're talking about..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Remember when someone shot Steven's car? It was him who did it and I was there!" May dragged Archie to her side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Look I'm so sorry about what happened but, Steven is with me now..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where is he?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He told me he was going to Sinnoh, he already booked a flight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What base are you in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""...Is that necessary?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT BASE ARE YOU IN!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Second..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh you son of a bi-" May tried to grab leaf's hair but Gold was holding her waist, Archie helped and Shelly used herself as a human shield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""May calm down!" Professor Elm set a boundary at the center./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, okay, I'm fine..." May calmed down making Gold loosen his grip, "Actually no I'm still going to murder this asswipe..." May continued, and Gold quickly got a hold of her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"All of them were in Professor Elm's office for three hours until May drained all of her energy. She was handcuffed to a pipe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""May..." Leaf gradually walked in front of her. "I just want to say that..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No don't apologize, I'm the one who should, I should've been softer...it's not your fault really it's Steven..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Leaf sat on the floor besides May. "Look since I know that Steven is a lying ass, I'll join you taking him down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you really think he has other girls from different regions?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Probably we'll see..." Leaf hugged May./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May was un-cuffed by Red; She massaged her wrist from the strain. They all returned style="box-sizing: border-box;" /㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9㇮9/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gold sweetie looks what I got!" His mom sang. He showed him tickets from a bathhouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mom...you're embarrassing me..." Gold gritted his teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I think it would be fun, we could use some relaxation for once." Archie said, it was really not like him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""See your friend wants to go there's nothing embarrassing." Gold's mother gave the tickets for him to hold. "It'll be available for tomorrow only, now let's all have supper and rest up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Awesome." Archie slapped Gold's back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May was with Leaf forming a new friendship and talking about Steven and how they will take him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay I propose that we kick him in the balls." Leaf suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, we can start there, but if he's going to go to Sinnoh and meet his new girl, I'd say we befriend her that way we can form an alliance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's a good idea, but how are you sure we'll be able to go to Sinnoh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll ask Archie if you can come he's an adventurous guy." May looked at Archie talking to Gold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm in!" Leaf hi-fived May and both cheered in happiness. When supper ended Archie got back from work researching about the mystical stone from the family's dektop, Gold's mother brought home some new clothes for May, Shelly, and Archie because they lost all their stuff in a hotel, the mother took care of their dirty clothes and put them to wash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Shelly was already sleeping still exhausted, Gold was cleaning the dishes with Leaf; May was trying to entertain Red by tying his hair. Archie found something interesting it mentioned Cynthia in the blog, saying that it can summon the Pokémon who created the world. Was that the motive of team Galactic? To summon the Pokémon who created the world? He needs to research further into this maybe he can find a library or something here in Johto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gold, Leaf, me and Red are going upstairs wanna join us?" May asked halfway trough the staircase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah I'll just put these plates in the cooling rack." Gold said, helping Leaf carry the other dishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How about you Archie, you coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll be here for awhile." Archie was taking down notes on a piece of paper provided by Gold's mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"May didn't mind him, but she was still concerned, the three of them went to Gold's room. Archie found an interesting place to go it's called The Ruins of Alph. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="line-height: 24px;"... /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="line-height: 24px;"So yeah...you know what I'm trying to do, I'm finding ways to incorporate almost all the peeps from Pokèmon./span/p 


End file.
